Centre Stage
by Emmiie04
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki is a renowned actor, and has been asked to star in a series named after himself. Sasuke Uchiha, in his first acting role, hasn't got the greatest first impression of his colleague. Will this distaste affect their chemistry on stage, or will Sasuke learn to like the person he is working with? Rated M for possible later lemons. NaruxSasu
1. Chapter 1

**Hello to anyone reading this fic!**

**I'd like to just ask any of my potential readers to please, please, please be patient if I'm late with chapters - if this story gets off the ground - some chapters maybe late due to my college workload, and other things I might be doing. REGARDLESS! I will try my hardest; even if there is only one person out there who decides follows my story.**

**Sorry about this starting chapter; once the story is set up I can get on with it and have some fun.**

***This fic starts in shippuden***

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters from it. **

**Text guide: **

**Bold: that's me! I'll try not to interrupt the chapters half way through, but if there is a lemon/inappropriate moment for some readers then I will probably make a note of it.**

Average/normal text: Narration, speech (clear with speech marks) ect. Basically the main chunk of story.

_Italics: Thoughts of the characters_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 1 - Setting the Scene

"Ugh! I can't stand him!" Sasuke complained "He's so full of himself... He didn't even turn up 'til halfway through the briefings, and even then, he just talked to the director for 10 minutes before disappearing!"

He slumped down in the booth at the local café. He'd made few friends since he moved to Konoha three years ago, and so was pleased to hear that his good friend, Hinata had gotten a part to work along-side him in 'Naruto' – a new series named after the blonde haired colleague that he had just been moaning about. It was the first day of shooting, but they hadn't gotten a chance to take to the stage yet. They had been subject to briefings on Health and Safety and fire exits instead, and this hadn't left a very good impression of their first day on set.

Hinata sat across from him and sighed. She'd wanted to come here to enjoy a ridiculously sweet drink and sandwich before having to head back to the studio, but was met with her friends' insistence of distaste for their new co-worker. Thankfully, Naruto had insisted on taking an hour and a half for his lunch break – a liberty that came along with the entitlement of being famous.

A waitress took their order, and brought them what they'd asked for five minutes later.

Neither Hinata nor Sasuke had ever been in such important acting roles before, and they found the concept interesting. Sasuke had liked the fact that their characters had been made so similar to their own personalities – they had had several interviews to both fit their characters with them, and fit them with their characters - whereas Hinata had not. She enjoyed getting into a different mind-set, and found that she was more confident when pretending to be somebody else. However, she liked the plot that'd be nicely set up, and loved how the characters intertwined for an amazing backstory… Most of all, however, she enjoyed working with a certain male.

"_I wonder if Naruto will actually notice me…"_ thought Hinata as she took a bite of her sandwich. She flushed and caught the steely glance from her friend across from her. She couldn't help have a soft spot for Naruto; he was handsome, charming, and his name didn't seem to carry the stigma of bad press.

"You know, Sasuke-kun…" She started "Uzumaki-sama doesn't seem that bad…" She blushed again, and hoped that Sasuke put it down to the warm weather they were experiencing.

He cast a slightly shamed glance downward; he knew he wasn't being unfair. "All I'm saying is that he seems a bit arrogant. Like, who needs an hour and a half for lunch?!"

"Perhaps he has plans … he's got to be pretty popular…"

Sasuke sighed; defeated. "Maybe I'm just over-reacting, but he hasn't made a good impression on me so far… look… I'll try to like him, alright?"

Hinata smiled approvingly as she watched her friend proceed to perk up and talk about the latest episode of the series that they'd been watching together. She hoped that someday random people in coffee shops would chat about their performance in this series, or later shows in their acting careers.

She frowned as she thought about how her face would look on screen next to the beautiful Sakura Haruno's. Sakura had played a few roles – though mostly supporting characters – since her debut, three years ago, and was just starting to become a familiar face in the five nations. The Land of Fire was the most popular place for the rich and famous to live, along with the aspiring. Though the nation was not the wealthiest, the weather and living conditions were the most agreeable, and so it was pronounced a desirable place to live. Most of the 'big names' lived in large houses on the outskirts of Konoha, the main village residing in the Land of Fire. Hinata grimaced. Their accommodation wasn't bad; in fact, it was the complete opposite. They lived in neighbouring luxury apartments, but it made Hinata feel guilty, due to the fact that they were both living off their family's money.

She was drawn out of her thoughts by an icy stare from across the table.

"Hinata-chan… are you listening to me?" Sasuke asked, letting out a murderous miasma due to the fact that she was daydreaming whilst he was trying to talk to her.

The girl under scrutiny checked a non-existent watch and yelped "Oh! Is that the time?!" before scuttling out of the café.

Sasuke smirked; she was so easily spooked. He glanced at the clock on the wall, and then grabbed his belongings. He issued a "thank you" to the waitress who had served them, causing her to blush, then stepped outside, trying to catch up with his friend.

"Hinaaaataaa-chaaan!" he teased, as he caught up with her easily.

She peeked out at him timidly from behind a curtain of hair. Seeing his smiling face put her at ease, and they lapsed back into excited chattering as they made their way back to the studio.

They came to a halt around the corner from their destination, and both of their eyes moved over a familiar figure.

"Please, sir; let me help you with that."

Naruto took the elderly gentleman's heavy shopping with one hand, and helped him across the road with the other. Once he was on the other side, the man took a closer look at his helper.

"Don't… I know you from somewhere?" he asked

Naruto laughed "I guess I just have one of those faces!"

Sasuke's heart gave an involuntary 'thump' in his chest, at the sound of the laughter, and his eyes widened; confused.

_Wait… what was that… why am I so warm all of a sudden? Do I…? No… that's not possible… _

Sasuke took Hinata's hand, and dragged her away from the sight while Naruto was talking animatedly to his new friend.

He _needed_ to get out of the heat.

**Hope you enjoyed the first chapter! Please Favourite/Follow/Review if you did!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, **

**I hope you enjoyed the last chapter!**

**By the way – a series of X's means a 'break'**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto **

Chapter 2 - Preparations

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto smiled at the sight of his old friend, Sakura, reading a script. For years previous, they'd attended the same drama academy, and now they were young adults. They'd only really known each other in the last year, when, on failing the final test, Naruto was held back. It was an odd academy, and interested in preserving the title of 'Actor'. Only those committed to 'the stage' got anywhere near the academy.

He smiled wryly. He did it though, despite the negativity he felt after not passing at his first attempt. The smile died on his lips. It'd been hard. He'd promised his parents he would succeed, but, on failing, he'd let them down. He was an orphan, and had known from a very young age what he'd wanted to do. Naruto had very little memories of his parents, but his most vivid was of making resolutions at the start of a year. This meant that at each new year, he made them a promise. It was his way of honouring them, and their lives.

To not be true to that promise was devastating.

He had suffered terribly, but still maintained that happy-go-lucky attitude that many knew him by. He knew that he'd passed the final test only through failing the first. All he'd done was show his inner emotion, and as he stood on stage, delivering an unpractised soliloquy, he'd managed to prove those wrong who'd thought him a failure.

The only person who knew it was a fluke was him.

Still, each role he'd taken in the years since the academy had eased the guilt in his chest, and had open his mind up to the fact that, even if he couldn't fake emotion, what he felt on stage was real and always made for a brilliant performance. He always managed to find something to empathise with and expand on. This meant he was amazing at improv.

To his excitement, that was exactly what they were doing in the evening of their first day. He stood up from where he was sitting, on one of the stages, and walked the short distance over to his friend. A meeting was running for everyone but those acting. They were discussing checking equipment, locking up - basic things, but meant that he had a bit of time to socialise. He'd seen her in the morning - which was lucky, because the set was so massive - but he hadn't had time to properly greet her.

"Sakura-chan!" He started, and she looked up – recognising his voice. "Since you and I work together now… How about a date?"

It was a joke; of course - he knew she'd never agree to date him.

Sakura's face fell from her previous smile, and Naruto cowered as she looked ready to kill.

"Baka! Baka! Baka!" she exclaimed, thumping the 'big star' with every repeat.

Suddenly she stopped; gazing behind Naruto.

"Who… is that?" She asked, attempting not to dribble - though not succeeding.

Naruto looked up from his beating and sneaked a look behind him. He was greeted with the sight of a girl who'd obviously replaced him on the stage. She had her back turned towards them, and Naruto noted that their jeans hugged her in all of the right places. He felt his eyes being drawn upwards from her long, slender legs, and couldn't help his gaze linger on her behind. Dragging his eyes away, he continued his journey, and approved the tight black vest she was also wearing. One smooth, pale arm was held at her side, while the other was elongated, as if she were already performing. Her hair reached down to her shoulders in a rough, spiky style. It was a definite black.

A breath left Sakura's lips, along with the words: "Isn't he gorgeous?!"

_He's gorgeous, alright_! thought Naruto, _wait… he?!_

Sasuke turned around; feeling eyes upon him. He discovered the source when he saw Sakura Haruno standing alone, her mouth slightly open.

XXXXXXXXXX

Naruto was standing behind a closed door, in a prop cupboard. He was also slightly out of breath.

_Did I… really just check out that dude… then run away?_! He thought.

Then, he started speaking aloud; "No! Naruto Uzumaki does not run away, even when questioning his sexuality!"

He grinned at his own joke… him? Question his sexuality? Sure, he'd just admired a guy's butt, but that didn't make him gay…_ did it? _After all, he'd thought he was female…

Naruto knew he didn't have anything against homosexuality; it just never occurred to him that he'd ever be in a position where he'd have to doubt himself on that front. Then again… he'd never had a girlfriend_, or even come close to having one._

Yeah. It'd be front-page news if that got out. The 'great' Uzumaki; world famous, yet can't get a girl.

Naaah, of course he wasn't gay… he'd just assumed that he was a girl. No other reason.

So, why did he run away? Naruto wasn't usually the sort to feel embarrassed, and now he was feeling embarrassed ABOUT feeling embarrassed.

_Oh jeez, I really need to go do something so I'm not alone with my thoughts._

He opened the cupboard door and was met by a few odd glances.

"Just checking everything's in order in there… seems to be. Congratulations on your prop management!" He explained; he was an actor after all.

XXXXXXXXXXX

He'd turned around, staring at his feet, and barely walked a few steps before bumping into someone. They both fell backward.

"Ouch." they said, in unison.

Sasuke looked up to see his least favourite person in the world. Sakura had been feeding him a hungry look for a full five minutes, before beginning to aggressively walk over to him. He thought he'd find a prop cupboard to hide in, or something of the like, just so he could go over his script in peace. This plan was foiled when he turned a corner and bumped into a blonde idiot, nursing the place on his butt on which he'd fallen. The sight made the corner of his lip twitch.

Naruto looked up to see a handsome face, with dark eyes, and... spiky, black hair. He checked. Yep; and he was wearing a tight black vest. His face turned a bright shade of pink. Wait... did he just smile?

_Why is this complete dobe blushing? _Thought Sasuke

The blonde sprung to his feet and immediately offered a hand which Sasuke did not take.

"I-I don't believe we have met. I am Naruto Uzumaki." he said, a little sheepish.

Sasuke sat back, leaning on his hands, and still ignoring the extended hand. Well, at least Naruto hadn't assumed he'd heard of him.

"Sasuke Uchiha."

"I'm so sorry. I wasn't looking where I was going..." Naruto retracted his rejected hand and used it to nervously scratch the back of his head.

"Tsk, it's fine, _dobe."_

The other man was taken aback. _Nobody _was this rude to him. He tried not to show his annoyance in his face; maybe that was just this guy's deal. Maybe he wanted to be insulted back; after all, the guy was still looking at him expectantly from the floor. Due to his curiosity and slight irritation, he decided to try it.

"Whatever you say... _teme."_

Sasuke's rough exterior broke, as he tried not to laugh. The effort made him snort, and it was his turn to blush; not succeeding in keeping a smile off of his face.

Naruto wasn't sure whether he should be confused or not, but smiled triumphantly at the other's response. This time when he offered his hand, it was accepted.

**I hoped you liked this chapter!**

**This was written quite late at night for me, so please let me know if there's anything that doesn't add up, or I've spelt wrong... I went over it several times, but I really need a second opinion.**

**Please review/favourite/follow if you're enjoying my story so far! - thank you to everyone who followed on the first chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey,**

**Another chapter is up! I'm pretty happy with my efficiency so far…**

**Thank you to all of the people who favourite/followed, to JuliaT-chan who left my first review, and to Rune101 for two really lovely reviews. Thanks guys; they made my night!**

**Okay, so I'll level with you guys here; I don't know a lot about filming, but I'm doing background reading. Most scenes I'll skim over, but I thought that Sasuke-leaving-Konoha was a good scene to start with, and I'll probably put in a few key scenes here and there.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, or any of the characters in this fanfic.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 3 – Making a start

They had a limited crew. As it was the first day, most of the cast was in to make a good impression - despite most not being needed - and there were quite a few. However, the director had this notion about them being a "filming family", and that few, but close, was better than many, but distant. This meant that apart from necessary characters to create diversity on stage, there were few crew members, and this meant that space was saved, and stress limited. Right now, however, the first scene was about to shoot.

Kakashi Hatake called 'action', and tears immediately started to stream down Sakura's beautiful face. She caught hold of the hand in front of her, causing Sasuke to glance over his shoulder at the girl.

"Please… _please don't leave…"_ Sakura cried.

Sasuke slipped his hand from hers and carried on walking, his obsidian eyes showing no emotion, but his clenched teeth giving him away.

She hesitated for a second before running after him and wrapping her arms around his waist.

"Please… I need you… we _need_ you…"

Sasuke placed his hands over hers.

"I'm sorry."

He easily pulled the arms from around him, and dropped them back to Sakura's sides. He then turned around and put a hand to her cheek. Her green eyes glistened with tears, but Sasuke simply maintained eye contact.

"Goodbye…"

"AND… CUT!"

Sasuke immediately stepped back and smirked at Sakura's glazed expression.

"The scene is over, Sakura." He said, before stepping back.

The editors would use advanced technology to show a time skip, and Sakura waiting for him throughout seasons. However, this was all he'd had to do in terms of acting right now.

He thought back to earlier. He'd barely taken Naruto's hand, before he was called to the stage. As soon as he had, a tingling sensation had made him shiver, and the other man had appeared to do the same, before they shared an odd look. What would've happened if they'd been given more time?

Now Naruto was sitting back in a chair facing the stage they were on, watching them intently as if he were taking mental notes. Sasuke jumped off the stage and walked over to the director.

"Niiice, Sasuke - very nice… you got it in the first take! We don't need you for a scene again 'til tomorrow, but of course, you're welcome to stick around; watch the others – I'm sure you're curious."

"Hatake-san, when are you estimating this episode will run?"

"Shooting will take… perhaps a week? We'll probably need another week after that, however, just for editing. We will air for the first time in a month... and please… 'Kakashi' is fine; I want us all to have that "family feel" here. We're going to be working together for a long time, after all."

"Only a week for shooting!?… Uh, yeah, sure…"

"The actors and characters have been matched to one another. I can assure you that everyone on this set has been hand-picked for their talent. This is why most scenes probably won't take more than three attempts."

"Ah, I see… Thank you, Kakashi." Sasuke said, and bowed slightly before taking his leave. He began to think about what to make for dinner and was just starting to put on his jacket when he saw a familiar face running toward him.

"Oi, Teme." The voice reached his ears.

_Oh… so this is going to be a nickname now? _He smirked… _He had to admit that Naruto was kind of… likeable…_

He turned around and greeted Naruto.

"Oi, Teme" he repeated, "I'm going on in a second; can't you stick around?"

Sasuke shrugged his jacket back off of his shoulders and hung it back up. He might as well stay, he told himself. Besides… he needed to make sure that he could act alongside everyone here…

"I suppose I could… Maybe I'll even teach you a few things" he smirked while Naruto laughed; enjoying the sound. An arm was thrown around Sasuke's neck and Naruto began leading him the short walk back to the stage. It was such innocent contact, yet he shivered.

"That scene was really great… You know… I've worked with Sakura before, so I wasn't so surprised by her talent, but you did seriously good… especially for your first time in professional acting… it's just a sha- no… never mind…"

Naruto trailed off with a mischievous look in his new friend's direction. Sasuke's brow furrowed; trying to think what he'd done wrong.

"What's a shame?" he asked – expecting the worst.

Naruto stifled a giggle. "It's just a shame – for you - that you can't get away with pretending to be a dick anymore. I've read the script."

A guttural sound emanated from Sasuke's throat as Naruto jumped back, withdrawing his arm from around him. The raven-haired man immediately missed his warmth.

_Maybe I should be nicer to people…_

"I gotta go…Camera-man Iruka is flashing me evils." The blonde grinned immediately disappeared and appeared on stage in a yellow blur. His eyes fell back on Sasuke, and he mouthed the words "_watch this.."_

"AAAAND… ACTION!"

Naruto looked at his hands, and then clenched his fists dramatically. His face formed a serious expression as it was tilted upwards, in a generic portrayal of anguish. He turned his back on the camera, before pacing toward the back of the stage.

Sasuke picked up Naruto's empty script and studied the scene which was meant to be being performed. This wasn't in the script? What was he doing?!

Suddenly Naruto turned, pointed directly at Kakashi and boomed the words; "TO BE… OR NOT TO BE!"

Everyone in the studio simultaneously facepalmed.

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I promised myself I'd get this out before I went to sleep, so here you are.**

**If you like this story so far, please don't hesitate to Review/Follow/Favourite! Thank you!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey, **

**I know it's been a while since I updated, and I'm sorry – one of those college times. **

**I've got a pretty cute chapter though, with an extra side of Naruto – (see what I did there?) – so pls, much forgiveness.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Getting to know Naruto

He climbed down from the stage; sunlight from the window hitting his blonde hair, making it even lighter in colour. His tanned skin glowed and Sasuke felt like he'd been punched in the gut. How had he not noticed how perfect Naruto's jawline was? Or, for that matter, how wide his adorable smile was, how it showed off slightly pointed teeth.

_Fox._ Sasuke could see why Naruto had been a perfect candidate for the main role in the series they were shooting… He actually had the appearance of a cheeky young fox, and the whiskers drawn on by the make-up department fitted him perfectly.

Sasuke was still astounded by Naruto's acting, even though it was at least the third scene he'd seen of his. Yesterday had been a long day; just watching the other performances had been tiring – though not boring – and he'd gotten a good sleep. Despite this, he still felt like he'd not slept when he compared himself to Naruto and saw how lively and awake he was.

_How does he do it?_

"eh, Teme." the blonde muttered, making Sasuke jump as he realised he was standing right in front of him.

"We're done for the day, and I need ramen." He said "accompany me?"

The raven-haired man flinched at the sudden question. He couldn't say 'yes', right? That would mean he was submitted to Naruto's will. He couldn't just….

"… Ok."

_That was not meant to happen… wait… was this a date?!_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto slurped loudly at his ramen. They were at a stall called 'Ichiraku ramen' and Naruto was already three bowls in, while Sasuke picked delicately at his. He frowned at Naruto's terrible eating habits. Suddenly it was clear why Naruto needed an hour and a half for lunch.

_Maybe he'd need half of that if he didn't miss his mouth so much._

It was true… most of the ramen was covering Sasuke. Though despite his first impression of disgust, Sasuke had to admit that it was cute; watching Naruto get so happy over a bowl of ramen. The blonde licked the last drop of soup from the bowl and looked expectedly up as another was passed to him. When the girl leaned over the counter to pass the bowl, Sasuke noticed how fondly the owner and - who he presumed to be - the owners' daughter looked at their obviously regular guest.

The young girl was attractive, Sasuke had to admit, and from her lingering glances he took a guess at her thinking the same about him. Naruto noted the look that passed between them and suddenly felt a pang of jealousy. No, jealousy wasn't the right word… _was it?_

Still, introducing them was the polite thing to do.

"Ah, Teuchi, Ayame, this is the teme."

Sasuke flushed brightly. He couldn't believe Naruto's nerve… he introduced him by that nickname?!

Seeing the others reaction Naruto quickly added "-b-but please, call him Sasuke…"

The owners of Ichiraku Ramen found these proceedings hilarious, and they cracked up, before Teuchi decided to get to work on his customers' next possible order. Ayame leaned over the bar, her uniform dropping slightly to reveal obvious cleavage.

"Nice to meet you… _teme_-kun…" she said, flirtatiously.

Naruto stood up suddenly. "We should be going." He stated, bluntly

He took a green frog wallet from his pocket and slammed some coins and notes onto the counter.

Sasuke, too, stood up – his face an even brighter red than before. "Thank you for the food." He managed to blurt out before Naruto caught hold of his arm and dragged him out of the small ramen bar.

Teuchi frowned over the large portion he'd been stirring, ready for Naruto's 6th bowl.

"How strange" he murmured, having missed the last exchange.

Ayame gave a knowing smirk from the bar.

XXXXXXXXX

Naruto had insisted on walking Sasuke home… but since he'd suggested it, he had fallen silent. It was dark now, and as they navigated the roads, the stars glinted down at them, as if hinting at romance.

_He paid for us both…?_

Sasuke's face cracked into a smirk and he decided to make a joke of the situation. The effect from Ayame's previous advances had worn off, and his face has gone back to its regular pale tone.

"You paid for both of us… this is almost like a date."

He waited for the surprised reaction, but instead, the colour drained from Naruto's face as he came to a halt. A cold wind passed by them as neither said a word. Their eyes were battling for dominance, but a smirk rested on Sasuke's lips. The silence was as good as a confession.

Naruto stepped closer, a frown plaguing his face and an uncertainty clouding his features.

"I didn't like it when she called you that." He said, in a low, gravelly voice. "I don't get what's happening… Why am I so attracted to you?"

Sasuke's smirk dropped. He cast his eyes down in confusion, then back up to stare into Naruto's own wide ones.

_Attracted… to me? Why would this utterly gorgeous man… be attracted to me?_

The blonde took another step closer to the brunette. He reached out, and tentatively held the other's waist with both hands; as if asking for permission to do so. Sasuke shivered slightly at his touch, and his gaze lingered on Naruto's lips. When he drew even closer, they were chest-to-chest.

Sasuke stood an inch taller than the other, but it was obvious who was dominating the situation. He felt himself being pulled down slightly, and was mystified, until he felt Naruto's lips crash onto his. Their eyes closed instinctively and they were suddenly in a world of their own.

**Well… hello ;)**

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter,**

**Please favourite/follow/review! **


End file.
